Singing in the Rain
by prettiful pout
Summary: Short little story. NickxGreg. R&R if you want to


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, quick summary of why I'm writing this short fic; Drama class, finished assignment, free computer time, bored out of my bloody mind, writing a fiction.

_**Singing in the Rain**_

Greg sighed as he watched the sky open up and giant tear drops from heaven fall to the black pavemented street, from his kitchen window. He hated this, despite his age he loved to play in the rain more than any other pass time that he could think of. Sighing once again, he turned away from the kitchen window and winced at the heap of dishes that had piled up on his island counter and were now, at that very moment glaring evilly at him as grease and grime dripped nastily from their sides.

Greg approached the devil's children with caution, pulling on his elbow high, yellow dish washing gloves with a **SNAP**. "Well, in the wisely spoken words of Larry the Cable Guy, '_Git er done!.'"_

**The hallway Outside of Greg's Apartment**

Nick sighed as he pulled out his key ring from his _Forensics_ logo'd coat pocket. "What a day," He mumbled under his breath, grumbling tiredly as the key refused to turn in the lock. "Dammit." And then he heard it. A crash and a scream, and then silence.

Nick's ears perked up at this and he drew his gun, putting his back to the door and calling out to Greg. He waited but received no answer. Nick fiddled with the key and let out a grunt of satisfaction as the door opened compliantly. The door swung open with an irritating, ear piercing **SCREECH. **Nick entered the apartment stealthily, his ears listening intently for any suspicious sounds. Heavy breathing was heard from the kitchen and so Nick headed in that direction, crouched against the wall.

Nick reached the door frame and, taking a deep breath, he jumped up, roaring out commands, "Don't move!" He aimed his gun at the room, and then his brows furrowed in confusion as he realized that there was no one but a cowering Greg in the room. Nick looked around and then behind him before clicking the safety onto his weapon and reholstering it.

"Greg? What's wrong? What is it?" Nick questioned softly as he slowly walked over to the corner where Greg had his arms wrapped around his knees and was rocking back and forth, his eyes wide and his pale pink lips murmuring something in a consistent repetition.

Greg's head rose up to stare at Nick, who was now bent down on one knee infront of him, Greg's eyes terror filled. He whispered something quietly to Nick and Nick wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

"Speak up Greggo, I can't hear what it is that you're saying. Come on man, what's wrong?" Nick cupped Greg's face in his giant paws and traced his thumb across Greg's jaw, hating to see Greg like this.

"Evil dishes. Poltergeist in the pots and possessed demons in the pans. Wanted to go out in the rain but had to get cleaning done before you got home. Get rid of them Nicky. Just get rid of them!" Greg pleaded, his hands striking out to grab at the front of Nick's shirt desperately.

Nick was baffled. _What the hell? That's what the crash was? A pile of dirty dishes falling over from an unstable pile? Dear god!_ Nick moaned, knowing what the outcome of all this was going to be. "Alright doll, lets get you up from the floor. That a boy." Nick pulled Greg to his feet and brushed off some dirt that had gotten onto Greg's thigh. Leaning his head against Greg's forehead he sighed before ordering, "Go out and have fun Greggo, I'll finish up in hear and then join you when I'm done."

Greg's eyes lit up but none the less, he shook his head in protest. "But Nicky, it was _my_ party that I had last night that made all this mess! I promised you that I'd get it all finished up before you got home!"

Nick grunted his agreement. "And your going to be making it up to me for _months_. Now get going before I change my mind."

Greg giggled as Nick pecked him on the cheek and then swatted at his butt before shoving him out of his kitchen. Greg ran for the front door, ignoring his bright blue jacket that called out for him to take to insure his warmth in the chilly weather. He raced down the side flight of stairs, ignoring the heart-breakingly slow elevator. He made it to the front lobby, and waving a hello/ goodbye to the front desk clerk, he threw open the large glass doors and sprinted out into the gray downpour. "Thank you god!" He cried out joyously, twirling circles, his arms spread and laughter escaping from his rain covered lips. Within moments he was just as water logged as the lake deep curb. He began to sing one of his favourite Hilary Duff songs.

'_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,_

_let it wash away my sanity,_

_Cause I wanna hear the thunder I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down,_

_I'm coming clean...'_

Back up in the apartment, Nick grinned as he watched his boyfriend dancing in the rain, a goofy smile apparent on his features. Nick laughed when a car drove by, splashing the water from the corner curb up to spray Greg in its own little tsunami. He focused his eyes on Greg and grinned even broader as he made out the words that were being spoken, or rather sung from Greg's lips. As if he was singing Hilary Duff's 'Coming Clean'! Nick couldn't resist the urge to join Greg any longer. He finished up drying the dishes and then headed for the door. He just loved it when Greg was singing in the rain. With that thought in mind, he raced outside, embracing Greg from behind and tackling the both of them into a large puddle, their laughter heard throughout the bright, Vegas Street's.

The End!

Well that's it! I know it isn't one of my best written pieces ever but I was bored! Review if you've got the time please!


End file.
